Remembranzas
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Momentos que se guardarían para siempre en su maravilloso estado. En las fotografías, Petunia Dursley sabía que todos serían felices para siempre. Era como un cuento, un cuento maravilloso que podía ser contado una, y otra vez. Porque en las fotografías que Petunia tenía, se plasmaba la felicidad, la alegría, la dicha… Y no siempre había sido, así."


_Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Remembranzas**

.

.

_La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse._

_[Roger Martin du Gard]_

_._

_._

Con esfuerzo, Petunia extendió su mano para tomar el libro que estaba junto a su cama, en la pequeña mesa. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Vernon, que yacía sobre la camilla contigua, inconsciente.

_Su pobre y querido Vernon_…

La cálida luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana, iluminaba los rincones del lugar. Había amanecido ya, y pretender dormir era inútil.

No podía.

No quería.

Dudley había sido muy amable al traer el álbum de fotografías que ella apreciaba, con locura. Estar en la clínica, sin hacer otra cosa que esperar, comenzaba a molestarle. Petunia había sido siempre una persona que atesoraba la vida, de algún modo.

Y por eso, le gustaban las fotografías.

Las imágenes podían encerrar momentos.

Momentos que se guardarían para siempre en su maravilloso estado. En las fotografías, Petunia Dursley sabía que todos serían felices _para siempre_. Era como un cuento, un cuento maravilloso que podía ser contado una, y otra vez.

Y nunca tendría final.

Las fotografías encerraban historias, fragmentos, sí, pero historias donde nadie perecería, donde las almas perdurarían en la felicidad. Por ello, ella siempre había conservado y valorado el álbum de fotografías que, muchos años antes, sus padres habían iniciado.

Al pasar las páginas, debajo de cada imagen, estaba estampada la fecha a la que le correspondía a cada una de ellas.

Era una manera de recordar, una manera menos dolorosa que la realidad…

Porque en las fotografías que Petunia tenía, se plasmaba la felicidad, la alegría, la dicha…

Y no siempre había sido, así.

De hecho, ella no recordaba la dicha de los momentos que atesoraba.

Con la yema de su dedo índice, acarició el rostro de dos niñas. Una pelirroja, pequeña y sonriente, y una rubia, mucho más alta, que también sonreía. Debajo de la imagen, manuscrito, se leía:

_Tuney y Lily, en la sala. _

_Enero 30, 1967_

La sonrisa de ambas había durado muy poco esa noche…

.

.

_**Cokeworth, Inglaterra. **_

_**30 de enero de 1967**_

_El viento rugía en las calles, chocando contra los árboles y las casas adosadas de la ciudad. Aquella inesperada ventisca azotaba Inglaterra esa noche, augurando una fuerte tormenta._

_El invierno había llegado, finalmente._

_Dos niñas pequeñas sollozaban, tomadas de las manos, bajo el umbral de la puerta de una de las tantas casas que estaban allí. Sus sombras se marcaban en el suelo, resaltando contra la luz del interior._

_Sus ojos seguían el rumbo de la pequeña ambulancia que, minutos atrás, había abandonado las puertas del hogar._

_Su pobre y querido abuelo..._

_— ¿El abuelito estará bien, cierto? — Susurró una de ellas._

_La más pequeña de las niñas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, levantó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes chocaron contra los azules de su hermana. En aquella mirada llena de dulzura, la pequeña encontró consuelo y calidez. La mayor le acarició el cabello rojo con calma, haciendo que se tranquilice._

_— Tuney, ¿estaremos juntas para siempre, verdad?_

_— Siempre estaremos juntas, Lily._  
_— ¿Nunca me dejarás, cierto?_

_— Nunca._

_Escuchó el llamado de su tía, quien les ordenaba que no se quedasen fuera de la casa. Las tres estaban solas y debían esperar las noticias de su abuelo, Harold Evans. Y la mayor de las hermanas empujó a la pequeña hacia dentro de la casa, para que no sintiese frío._

_Ella tenía que cuidar de la pequeña Lily._

_Era su deber._

_Antes de cerrar la puerta, le dirigió una última mirada a la calle, ruta que habían seguido sus padres para ir tras la ambulancia. Petunia, a sus once años, no estaba segura de lo que podría suceder. Era conciente de que, probablemente, las cosas no estuvieran bien. Ella deseaba, con todo su corazón, que su abuelo pudiese sobrevivir. De otro modo, su pobre papá…_

_Una lágrima abandonó su rostro, antes de seguir a su hermana hacia el interior de su hogar._

_. _

_._

Su abuelo había fallecido horas después de aquel incidente, recordó con pena, mientras sus ojos se posaban en otras imágenes. Harold Evans, un hombre fuerte y vivaz, había estado tan feliz en las fotografías que habían tomado esa noche. Y su abuela, también.

Petunia sintió que los ojos se le abnegaban en lágrimas, sin poder evitarlo. Se alegró de hallarse sola, acompañada sólo por su frágil esposo y sin nadie que pudiera observarla. No estaba segura de poder soportar que alguien la viese en ese momento, en ese estado.

Petunia pasó a la siguiente hoja, examinando con avidez cada una de las fotografías que aparecían en su campo de visión, analizando cada una de ella y sonriendo ante los recuerdos que le inundaban la mente.

Se detuvo en otra imagen. En esa fotografía estaban ella, su hermana menor y sus padres. Por detrás de ellos, se veía la casa de Londres de su tía Marie Evans, tocaya de Lily Marie Evans. Todos sonreían a su tío, Edward, que, en ese momento, era el camarógrafo.

Debajo de la imagen, Petunia podía leer:

_Con Marie, en Londres. _

_Enero 1, 1970_

Petunia sonrió, con ternura. Sí, recordaba lo que había sucedido ese día… Y el día anterior, también.

_._

_._

_**Cokeworth, Inglaterra. **_

_**31 de diciembre de 1969**_

_Lily salió corriendo nuevamente hacia el parque, a encontrarse con ese niño desagradable. Petunia no sabía como convencer a su ilusa hermana de las farsas que el hijo de los Snape mostraba como verdaderas._

_Pasaban horas, horas y horas, juntos._

_Durante la tarde, hasta el anochecer. Se sentaban juntos y hablaban de tontas fabulas sobre magia. Lily se las relataba a Petunia, a su vez. Por eso, ella no se molestaba en espiarlos._

_Al menos, no siempre. Lily y ella no tenían secretos, por suerte._

_Petunia, sin embargo, no comprendía que veía su hermana en el hijo de los Snape para asegurar que era **bueno**. El niño **no** era amable. **No** era agradable. Ni siquiera lo había visto **sonreír**. Y esa **extraña** ropa… Y **ese** nombre. Desde que lo habían conocido, casi un año atrás, Petunia sabía que ese niño le haría algo a Lily. ¡Le había llamado **bruja**! ¡**Bruja**! ¡Y ella insistía en que era su amigo! ¿Qué clase de **amigo **podría ser un niño de esa forma?_

_Le encantaría poder hacer algo para distraerla, pero Lily era muy orgullosa y obstinada. Si ella protestara contra el niño, seguramente su hermana lo defendería, como siempre estaba haciendo._

_Con un suspiro, negó con el rostro. Jamás, **jamás**, entendería algunas cosas de Lily._

_Sus padres le habían pedido a Tuney que vaya a buscar a su hermana menor, al parque, porque pasarían el último día del año en Londres, con uno de sus tíos abuelos y Lily debía alistarse, para viajar._

_Al llegar al parque, supuso que los dos se escondían detrás de unos arbustos. Sí, seguramente él estaba hablándole otra vez de cuentos y fantasías._

_Curiosa, como ella era, no pudo contenerse. Caminó hacia donde oía las voces, inentendibles, cuidando de no ser oída por ellos._

_— **Severus**… — Escuchó la voz de Lily, llamando al niño._

_— ¿Qué quieres?_

_— Háblame otra vez de los dementores…_

_— ¿Para qué quieres que te hable de ellos? — Inquirió el niño. Petunia no tenía idea de que eran los dementores, sólo que sonaban como algo malo._

_— Si utilizo** magia** fuera del colegio… — Otra vez, la dichosa magia aparecía en la escena._

_— No van a enviarte a los dementores por eso los utilizan contra la gente que comete delitos graves y vigilan la prisión de magos, Azkaban. — ¿Qué? ¿**Vigilaban** una prisión? Petunia deseó nunca conocer a un dementor — A ti no van a llevarte allí eres demasiado…_

_Antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, Petunia resbaló y debió sujetarse de una de las ramas que sobresalían del árbol más cercano. Dos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella, verdes y negros, provocando que se ruborizada. Su idea no era, precisamente, que la encontraran allí._

_— ¡Tuney! — Exclamó Lily, radiante._

_— ¿Quién nos espía? — Quiso saber el niño, poniéndose de pie al instante. Sus ojos negros no eran nada agradables — ¿**Qué quieres**?_

_Petunia dio un paso hacia atrás, ofendida. A ella le molestaba que se burlaran de ella y que le hablen en ese tono que indicaba, sobretodo, desprecio. Examinó el extraño atuendo con el que el hijo de los Snape estaba ataviado. Era un blusón extraño. O algo así._

_— ¿Que tienes puesto? — Se desquitó, con una sonrisa leve — ¿**La blusa de tu madre**?_

_Imprevistamente, una rama golpeó su hombro y la empujó levemente hacia atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, Petunia trastabilló, sobre el césped y comenzó a llorar, antes de salir corriendo._

_¡**Había sido ese niño**! ¡La había atacado! Petunia ya imaginaba que Severus podría ser una persona horrible._

_No se detuvo, sino hasta que se alejó lo suficiente del parque, y del hijo de los Snape. ¡Era una persona horrible!_

_— ¡Tuney! ¡Espera, Tuney! — Exclamó Lily, corriendo detrás de ella._

_— ¡**Dices que es un buen niño**! — Le reclamó Petunia, con fervor, sin poder contenerse. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos — ¡**Me** atacó!_

_Lily nunca había visto a su hermana tan enfadada. Y, nunca le había gritado de esa forma antes. Si bien era cierto que su hermana solía molestarse por muchas cosas, nunca la había mirado de** esa** manera. Tuvo el impulso de estar de acuerdo con ella, con su forma de describir a Severus. Sin embargo, una fuerza aun mayor la obligaba a no decir nada contra él. ¡Era su mejor amigo!_

_— Él… **no lo hizo a propósito**. No debiste haber estado…_

_— Fui a buscarte. Mamá y papá te llamaban — Le cortó ella, con enfado. Petunia no quería que le hablaran de ese niño — ¿**Por qué lo defiendes**?_

_— Fue… un accidente, Tuney. — Vaciló, Lily._

_Los ojos azules fulminaron directamente a los verdes. Petunia se volvió bruscamente, dándole la espalda a su hermana menor y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, que estaba a un par de calles de allí. Su hermana era una mentirosa pésima. Y seguía defendiendoa ese niño._

_Eso le irritaba._

_— Tuney…_

_— ¿**Qué quieres**?_

_— Lo siento — Se disculpó Lily. Petunia sabía que las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos verdes. — Lo siento mucho. Estoy segura de que nadie quería lastimarte._

_Con un leve, suspiro, Petunia se giró hacia su hermana. Algunas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Lily. Ojos verdes y azules se comunicaron en silencio, y la mayor de las hermanas esbozó una leve sonrisa._

_— **Vamos a casa, Lily**._

.

Así solían arreglar ellas sus problemas, pensó mientras acariciaba, en la imagen, el rostro de su hermana. Una mirada era suficiente. Una mirada y una sonrisa.

¡Tan sencillo y difícil a la vez!

En ese momento, en aquella época, Petunia lamentaba la presencia de Snape en la vida de Lily, y, en realidad, nunca dejó de hacerlo.

La siguiente fotografía que observó era diferente al resto. En ella, Lily sonreía radiante. Y ella no estaba del todo feliz, de hecho, apenas sonreía. Eran los días de verano, podía imaginar, por la forma en que la luz caía sobre ellas e inundaba la habitación.

En el momento en el que vio cual era la fecha, comprendió el motivo de su expresión.

_Lily, en la sala. _

_Julio 25, 1971._

Su hermana había escrito: _con mi carta_. Justo, por encima de su nombre.

.

.

_**Cokeworth, Inglaterra. **_

_**25 de julio de 1971.**_

_— ¡Tuney! ¡Mira! ¡Mira, **Tuney**! ¡Es la **carta**! — Exclamó Lily, extasiada. El cabello rojo resplandecía bajo la luz del sol en aquella mañana de junio. — ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_

_Eran días de verano, obviamente, y el sol refulgía en el cielo azul. Lily corrió hacia ella, sosteniendo un sobre, el cual agitaba. Petunia, escéptica se acercó a su hermana. Las dos hermanas miraron con intriga la carta. Tuney levantó las cejas con sorpresa cuando leyó el frente del sobre:_

_**Srta. Lily Evans**_

_**El cuarto pequeño**_

_**7, Pomme rue**_

_**Cokeworth, Inglaterra.**_

_Los señores Evans acudieron al llamado de su hija, extrañados por la alegría que ella expresaba. La madre de Petunia y Lily, de cabello castaño, y ojos azules miraba curiosamente a su hija menor. El señor Evans, rezagado, caminaba lentamente detrás de su esposa._

_— ¡Es la carta! ¡La carta de Hogwarts! ¡Sev decía la verdad, se los dije!_

_Unos insistentes sonidos en la puerta alertaron a la señora Evans, quien regañó a sus hijas por dejar a un visitante esperando, sin atención alguna. Sacudió sus manos, llenas de harina, en el delantal antes de girar el picaporte, y abrir la puerta._

_— Disculpe… — Se apresuró a decir, pero no pudo continuar cuando observó la severidad de la recién llegada._

_Una mujer alta y delgada estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba gafas cuadradas, que cubrían parcialmente sus ojos, y el cabello, negro, recogido con un moño. Por alguna extraña razón, la señora Evans no pudo articular palabra alguna._

_— Buenos días, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall._

_Pertenecería a la aristocracia, pensaron los esposos mientras intercambiaban una mirada extrañada. No era de las personas que se ven todos los días, cuando sales por las calles._

_La mujer, por su parte, se dedicó a examinar a las niñas._

_— ¿Cuál de ustedes es Lily Evans?_

_La niña de ojos verdes, brillantes y luminosos, dio un paso adelante, con valentía. Minerva la contempló con sospecha; para ser hija de muggles, parecía saber quien era ella pues en sus ojos podía leer claramente ansiedad, euforia e ilusión. La directora adjunta notó que la menor seguía sosteniendo la carta, sin abrir, entre sus dedos._

_— Yo, señorita. — Murmuró ella, con voz baja, pero emocionada._

_— Señorita Evans, le puedo pedir que abra, por favor, la nota. Estoy aquí para responder todas sus dudas._

_Lily asintió, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y leyó en voz alta, con avidez._

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

_**Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**_

_**Querida señorita Evans:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall **_

_**Subdirectora**_

_— ¡Usted es la subdirectora! — Exclamó Lily, sin poder contenerse. Enseguida, recordó a la presencia de la mujer y miró, con curiosidad. — ¿Es una bruja también?_

_— ¡Lily! — Reprochó su madre, confundida._

_— Así es — Respondió Minerva, reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa._

_— ¿Podría mostrarnos magia? — Quiso saber Lily, con una pequeña exigencia sonando en su voz._

_Minerva asintió, levemente. Sacó su varita y, apuntando, hizo que el pequeño sofá se dirigiera hacia atrás de la señora Evans, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, por la sorpresa. Lily miró, con avidez, la varita. Sus ojos verdes parecían hipnotizados…_

_— Todo lo que necesitas saber se encuentra en la segunda hoja — Se adelantó Minerva, anticipando la siguiente pregunta._

_Lily se apresuró a leer, con curiosidad. El señor Evans, por su parte, miraba a Minerva. Un montón de preguntas relucían en esos ojos, pensó Minerva. La curiosidad parecía hereditaria. Los ojos del señor Evans brillaban tanto como los de su hija._

_— Señorita McGonagall. Tenemos algunas preguntas para usted._

_— Naturalmente — Susurró ella, conjurando un sillón para las niñas y para ella misma — ¿Por donde quiere empezar?_

_Ninguno de los presentes pareció percatarse de que Petunia Evans no compartía el entusiasmo de su familia. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en la carta que Lily sostenía entre sus manos, mientras la conversación se profundizaba. Su hermana iría a un Colegio de Magia, lo cual era increíble, pero eso implicaba, por todo lo que se decía en esa charla, que Lily se marcharía._

_Los ojos azules llamearon, ante aquella noticia. Lily y ella nunca se separarían. Petunia iría a esa escuela de Magia, con su hermana. Ella, como Lily, provocaría que sus padres se enorgullezcan y sonriesen. Ella, como su hermana, haría magia. ¡Se los demostraría a todos! Ella no era una simple muggle, como ese desagradable niño le había dicho._

_Petunia Evans era mucho más._

.

.

Petunia suspiró, con tristeza.

¡Y no había podido asistir a esa escuela, después de todo! Aquello había sido, en ese momento, doloroso e injusto. Luego, recibió aquella prohibición con alivio. Pero…

Así, de esa forma, había comenzado a perder a su hermana.

Una inocente carta.

Y _ese_ niño… y…

La magia.

Siguió pasando las páginas del álbum, deteniéndose en algunas donde veía a sus padres, sus primos, sus tíos ¡Sus abuelos! ¿Hacia cuanto que no se perdía entre las fotos, rememorando los acontecimientos, los hechos vividos?

Parecía que encontraba fotos de su niñez que ella no recordaba… ¿O su memoria la engañaba?

La imagen que la obligó a detenerse y, al mismo tiempo, le provocó una sonrisa, las mostraba a ellas dos con sus padres.

Ambas estaban alejadas, con sus padres en medio. Ninguna parecía estar feliz. Petunia se notaba incomoda, a decir verdad. Tensa, precisamente. Su madre, abrazada a su esposo y a Petunia, tenía una sonrisa desganada. Era por su trabajo, pensó ella, recordando que ella solía cuidar a unos niños vecinos que eran terribles. Su padre, por su parte, rodeaba a su esposa con uno de sus brazos y aferraba a la menor con el otro. Sonreía abiertamente. Y Petunia sonrió al ver que Lily tenía esa misma sonrisa, aunque la expresión de su rostro no acompañaba del todo esa alegría. Los brazos de Lily sostenían un libro.

Debajo de la foto, Petunia pudo leer:

_La familia en vacaciones_

_Agosto 11, 1973_.

.

.

_**Cokeworth, Inglaterra. **_

_**11 de agosto de 1973**_

_._

_Petunia Evans gritó, a causa de la sorpresa, cuando vio una lechuza atravesar su campo de visión en la tranquila mañana de verano. El animal voló hacia su hermana, ¿dónde sino?, y Lily esbozó una sonrisa. **Los bichos raros**, pensó la mayor de las hermanas sin quitar los ojos de la pequeña,** tenían formas extrañas de comunicarse**. Lily le entregó algo a la lechuza, algo que parecía ser una moneda, y le llevó hacia la ventana, para que pudiese salir volando de la casa._

_Petunia contuvo las ganas de preguntar de que se trataba cuando contempló la sonrisa que se acentuaba en los labios de su hermana menor. Últimamente, Lily estaba mucho más extraña. **Mucho más lejana**. No sonreía tan a menudo cuando estaba en la casa, y siempre se pasaba las tardes con el hijo de los Snape. Las mañanas silenciosas, las tardes solitarias y las noches llenas de mutismo de parte de su hermana menor eran bastante tristes._

_— Tuney — Musitó Lily, unos minutos después — ¿Me alcanzas, por favor, el libro de pociones?_

_Petunia suspiró, con resignación, apartando levemente la revista que estaba leyendo. Lily estaba sosteniendo ante sus ojos un pergamino, mientras se sentaba en medio del suelo, con un montón de documentos apilados, a su alrededor. Y siquiera la miró al hablarle._

_**Era a causa de la magia**, pensó Petunia, sin poder dejar de contemplar los movimientos que Lily hacia con una varita imaginaria (por algún motivo, ella no solía usar magia fuera de la escuela). Desde que Severus Snape había llevado la magia a la vida de Lily, su hermana había cambiado. Se había alejado mucho de Petunia, tanto, que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que charlaron hasta el amanecer o salieron a caminar por las calles, sin preocupaciones._

_Lily había dejado de ser su hermana. Lily era un rostro que los visitaba los veranos, olvidándose de ellos durante los demás meses del año. A los quince años, Petunia sabía que su hermana no iba a volver a ser como antes._

_**Todo por**** la magi****a****.**_

_— ¿Tuney? ¿Petunia? ¿Te encuentras bien?— Lily la hizo reaccionar, arrancándola de sus cavilaciones. Petunia parpadeó — Te estoy hablando, Petunia._

_Su hermana estaba delante de ella. Lily adoptó esa pose tan común suya, con los brazos en jarras que indicaban su molestia. Los ojos verdes le atravesaban el cuerpo y examinaban el alma._

_— Búscalo, tu misma — Musitó, con irritación._

_Petunia volvió a poner los ojos en la revista, concentrándose en las insulsas noticias de los famosos e ignorando con fuerza los sonoros pasos de Lily, que recorrían la estancia para buscar su preciado libro._

_**Todo, por la magia.**_

.

.

¡Esas dichosas lechuzas que aparecían sin anuncio alguno! ¿Cómo _no_ iba a molestarse? Quizás eso fuera lo más normal dentro del mundo mágico, pero en el mundo real, Petunia no tenía idea de lo que pudiese querer ese animal. Recordó, además, que por el simple hecho de no alcanzarle el libro, Lily la había ignorado durante días.

_Su hermana era tan extremista_, pensó sonriendo.

Paseó su mirada por todas las fotografías que continuaban a la que estaban todos ellos. Su madre no era de las que marcaban cada momento. Ella insistía que cada fotografía debía representar _algo_. Por eso, ella no estaba presente en todas las imágenes.

Petunia miró fijamente las fotografías previas a la fiesta de su graduación, con deleite. Había sido una gran noche. Una celebración inolvidable, de hecho.

En la imagen más grande aparecían, nuevamente, ella, su hermana y sus padres. Y en las demás, estaba ella sola.

_Tuney_

_Julio 30, 1975._

Petunia sonrió, con tristeza cuando, nuevamente, sus ojos se posaron en las palabras que acompañaban la fotografía. Lily, nuevamente, había agregado su propia descripción. _Mi hermosa Tuney, en su graduación._

_._

_._

_**Cokeworth, Inglaterra. **_

_**30 de Junio de 1975**_

_._

_Lily Evans suspiró, antes de forzar, en vano, una sonrisa. Contempló con tristeza el rostro indiferente de Petunia, quien la contemplaba con frialdad; frialdad a la que estaba acostumbrada pero que, aun así, no dejaba de dolerle._

_Era la noche la fiesta de graduación de Petunia. Celebración postergada por varias fechas y por motivos diversos._

_Su hermana lucía hermosa, perfecta, para tal ocasión._

_El vestido de Tuney era largo, de una sola pieza, con unos pequeños breteles azules, de detalles dorados, ajustándose en sus hombros. Un listón del mismo tono se enlazaba, marcando la sutil diferencia entre la parte superior, la cual contaba con detalles dorados añadidos y la inferior que se perpetuaba más allá de sus tobillos, cayendo naturalmente. La tela era suave al contacto con la piel, abrazaba su figura, siguiendo el contorno de su silueta. Petunia llevaba, además, el cabello semirecogido, pero algunos mechones se escaparon y se dirigieron inminentemente hacia su rostro, coquetamente maquillado._

_— Tuney, felicidades. Te ves hermosa — Aseveró, ante la atenta mirada de sus padres._

_Era cierto, pensó Lily soñadora. Lily no recordaba haberla visto más bella. Ni más brillante._

_Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos. Azul contra verde._

_Los de Tuney, eran ojos color cielo, pensaba Lily con nostalgia. Antes, en un tiempo lejano, los ojos de Petunia eran como el cielo despejado en un día de verano: completamente azules y llenos de una brillante luz cálida. Una luz destellaba en aquella mirada._

_Y los ojos color cielo se apagaron lentamente, enfriándose._

_Ahora, por lo tanto, Lily pensaba que podrían compararse con el mar. Eran tan fríos, sosegados e indiferentes que la menor de las hermanas pensaba que perderse en ellos era como perderse en el mar. Una tarea absurda, destinada a derrumbarse y naufragar. Y como el mar, los ojos de Petunia escondían tantos sentimientos que Lily no sabía que era más doloroso, en aquel momento; el perder definitivamente el cielo en los ojos de Tuney o encontrar en las profundidades de su mirada el significado de esa frialdad que tenía hacia ella._

_— Gracias — Replicó ella, sin sonreír._

_Por supuesto, sus padres le tomaron algunas fotografías para rememorar aquel instante único._

_Todos sabían que Tuney no tardaría en cumplir su propósito: se iría de casa. Se iría a Londres. Sus padres le habían comentado a Lily que los planes de Petunia eran inminentes, y se habían pospuesto a causa de las fiestas, y otras trivialidades, pero que seguían siendo firmes. Incluso, si su madre estaba en lo cierto, Petunia tenía algunas ideas para trabajar allí. Lily deseaba que su hermana tuviese suerte, y deseaba que pudieran platicar antes de separarse._

_Después de todo, Lily comenzaría el año escolar pronto, y sumaría más distancia al alejamiento que ella y su hermana habían estado sufriendo._

_Y Lily estaba segura de que si no arreglaba la situación pronto habría perdido el cielo y, también, el mar._

.

¡Que injusto había sido todo! ¿Por qué las cosas no habían podido, simplemente, permanecer como al principio?

Petunia recordaba, claramente, todos aquellos años de alejamiento, de tristeza, de rencor…

Efectivamente, los recuerdos que traían cada imagen no eran siempre felices. Y, sin embargo, en las mismas imágenes, las sonrisas predominaban.

Se sorprendió al ver la fotografía en la que estaban sus padres, Vernon y ella misma, bajo el umbral de la puerta. ¡Había sido de la primera cena que habían compartido ellos cuatro!

_Vernon, Tuney y familia._

_Diciembre 25, 1977._

Eso no era del todo cierto. No toda la familia.

_Lily no estaba_.

.

.

_**Cokeworth, Inglaterra. **_

_**25 de Diciembre de 1977**_

_._

_El frío viento nocturno azotaba las calles cuando llegaron a la que había sido su hogar durante la niñez. Petunia rememoró la última vez que había visitado a sus padres, meses antes, y la discusión que había tenido con su hermana en esa misma oportunidad._

_Con un suspiro leve, sintió que unos cálidos dedos le presionaban la mano._

_Esa noche llevaba a Vernon Dursley, su prometido, a visitar a sus padres por vez primera. Era navidad, y celebraban aquella fecha en Cokeworth, aunque ni a Petunia ni a Vernon aquello les entusiasmara enormemente. Su padre estaba enfermo, y los doctores no tenían muchas esperanzas de que él saliera adelante. Su madre, dedicada a él en cuerpo y alma, se desvivía por atender a su esposo. El sueldo de Petunia no podía satisfacer la situación económica de los tres, y puesto que Lily estaba en el colegio, se habían visto obligados a vender algunas joyas familiares para solventar gastos._

_Contempló el perfil de su prometido, desde su lugar, y le sonrió._

_Se aferró, firmemente, a su abrigo antes de salir del auto y enfrentarse al clima invernal de esa noche. Atravesaron los escalones de piedra que los separaban de la entrada rápidamente. La aldaba de la puerta, parecía brillar bajo las luces que se hallaban en el frente de la casa. Sabía que Vernon estaba examinando la casa, con los ojos pequeños y desconfiados que él utilizaba cuando quería saber, a fondo, lo que se escondía de él._

_Golpeó la puerta, tres veces, sintiéndose una extraña en ese lugar._

_Petunia sonrió amablemente, en cuanto su madre la recibió._

_El rostro cansado de su madre, la sonrisa leve y las sombras bajo sus ojos le indicaron a Petunia que no había tenido un buen descanso. El pelo se le escapaba de las horquillas, directamente hacia su rostro._

_Los brazos de sus padres la recibieron con cariñoso afecto._

_Se quitó el abrigo, al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, y colocó las prendas sobre el perchero del vestíbulo. La fría noche de invierno había traído consigo el bello espectáculo de la nieve, que, caía copiosamente en los jardines, acumulándose en cada sitio que pudiese._

_Petunia se juró que sus hijos no tendrían que pasar por ello. Fue un pensamiento inquietamente, a decir verdad, ya que ella no había considerado tener hijos aun y sus ideas fueron demasiado espontáneas, algo inusual para ella._

_Negó con el rostro, y se dirigió hacia sus padres, señalando al hombre que la acompañaba. Tenía que dar las grandes noticias. ¡Iba a casarse! Su madre recibió, dichosa, la novedad. Y su padre… Bueno. Su padre examinó fijamente a su prometido, analizándolo exhaustivamente._

_**Esa noche, sería inolvidable**, pensó ella cuando su padre estrechó, finalmente, la mano con Vernon Dursley._

_Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación. Pese a que había estado allí hacia poco tiempo, el hecho de no vivir en esa casa, le producía melancolía. Esa casa, después de todo, la había visto crecer. Contempló las paredes color crema, los muebles, los rincones. La fotografía de Lily, que se encontraba sobre la chimenea, disolvió la sonrisa de Petunia. Ella, su hermana, parecía estar presente. Los ojos verdes parecían estar frente a ella, y la sonrisa parecía estarle dedicada, también._

_**Pero no**, pensó Petunia amargamente, dándole la espalda a la chimenea, y concentrándose en sus padres. **Ella no está**._

_**Todo, por la magia.**_

.

.

Petunia había sido injusta con Lily, lo sabía, pero no podía cambiar nada al respecto. No, desde hace más de 35 años…

En ese entonces, había estado aterrada por la posibilidad que Vernon la dejase, la abandonase si supiera que tenía a una hermana… bruja.

Afortunadamente, no había sido así. Le dirigió otra mirada a su esposo, y deseó fervientemente que Vernon recuperara la conciencia. _Su Vernon._ No podía concebir el mundo sin que él este presente.

Negó con el rostro, debía mantener las esperanzas. No iba a perder a Vernon. A nadie más, si podía evitarlo.

La siguiente fotografía provocó que una lágrima corriese por su mejilla. En la imagen aparecían su padre, su madre y ella. Por la fecha, Petunia sabía que esa había sido la última foto que su padre se tomaría… de hecho, la letra que indicaba la fecha era la de él… prolija y pequeña.

_Mamá, Tuney, y yo._

_Marzo 22, 1979._

Su padre la había escrito, y Petunia no pudo evitar sollozar. En esa imagen, Lily tampoco estaba…

.

.

_**Cokeworth, Inglaterra. **_

_**1 de abril de 1979**_

_._

_Lily Evans sollozó mientras contemplaba la lápida de su progenitor en aquel día de primavera._

_Su padre había logrado sobrevivir dos años más de lo esperado y pronosticado. Sufrió y padeció aquella enfermedad durante más de cinco años, si, pero se enfrentó a ella, valerosamente, durante todo ese tiempo. No obstante, su momento había llegado. Él ya no estaba. Era su cumpleaños, y por ello, Lily pensaba que su deber era ir a visitarlo. El dolor palpitaba en su interior, enlazándose con la angustia y la ira; sentimientos contradictorios y culpables._

_Ella no había podido estar con él en el día final._

_¡En el mundo mágico estaban en guerra! Ella misma, siendo parte de la Orden del Fénix, no hacia más que arriesgar su vida. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de no haber estado con su padre cuando la necesitó. Él, siempre tan amable y dulce. Él, siempre comprensivo y sincero. Él, quien siempre tuvo fe en la vida._

_Se inclinó sobre la lápida, rozando con sus dedos la placa conmemorativa de plata y depositando las flores que había llevado como regalo. Había sido difícil convencer a James de que la dejase ir allí, pero ella había insistido en eso demasiado arduamente. Y Lily Evans no era de las personas que podrían decirse influenciables. Ella era firme en lo que creía, siempre lo había sido._

_— **Sabía que estarías aquí **— Susurró una voz femenina que ella conocía muy bien._

_Lily se giró, en redondo, para contemplar la figura de su hermana. La visión estaba de pie, detrás de ella, mirándola con fríos y gloriosos ojos azules. Sin poder contenerse, Lily se adelantó hacia su hermana y se hundió en sus brazos, sollozando._

_Su familia se había roto._

_Esa era la verdad. Apenas eran un vestigio de lo que habían sido en el pasado. Tal vez, podría intentar recuperar lo que quedaba de ella._

_— **Tuney, oh, Tuney** — Sollozó, mientras se aferraba a su hermana — Lo siento tanto. _

_Petunia Evans parpadeó, en vano, para evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen de sus ojos. No tenía caso llorar, pensó, mirando la cabellera roja de Lily, que resplandecía bajo la luz._

_**Nada por lo que llorar…**_

_Sin poder resistirse, devolvió el afectuoso gesto de su hermana. Siempre serían hermanas, pasase lo que pasase. Hacia mucho, mucho, tiempo que ninguna de las dos era conciente del vínculo que las unía. Y, perduraba._

_Se abrazaron, sin decir nada, y los sollozos de ambas fueron los que rompieron el silencio._

_._

_._

_Lily sonrió a su hermana, levemente. Estaba agradecida. Petunia no sólo la había acompañado hacia su hogar, donde ahora vivían ella (cuando no estaba en casa de Alice Smith) y su madre, sino que le había hecho compañía desde que abandonaron el cementerio._

_Casi no había estado en la casa, con todo lo que planificaron sus amigos para despedirse de Hogwarts y, apenas se había enterado de lo sucedido, había acudido al encuentro con su madre. Ella no le reclamaba, por supuesto, pero los ojos sin alegría de su progenitora eran fieles reflejos del dolor que sentía su alma._

_Lily no estaba segura si soportaría perder a un ser amado. Lo dudaba, de hecho. Solamente pensar que James podría… Se estremeció, sin poder evitarlo. ¿No era curioso? Hasta hace menos de dos años, aquellas ideas siquiera habían aparecido en su mente. Ahora, en cambio, le resultaba inconcebible un mundo **sin James Potter**._

_James era su **luz**._

_Petunia reapareció en la sala, con dos tazas de café. El invierno, ese año, era cruel y frío en Cokeworth. Lily sonrió, sin poder evitar pensar que Petunia no estaba en buen estado de salud. Lucía excesivamente pálida y algunas sombras marcaban sus ojos. **Claro**, pensó al instante,** noches en vela. Por papá.**_

_El silencio, esta vez, comenzaba a tornarse incomodo. Petunia no pudo evitar rememorar otra época, en la cual, no existía ese silencio entre ellas. El silencio cómplice, tan diferente a aquel en el que ambas se encontraban en ese instante dentro de la casa que había sido de su infancia._

_Petunia presionó sus manos alrededor de la taza._

_La mayor de las hermanas se esforzaba por no reclamarle a Lily todos los años que se habían interpuesto entre ellas, años en los que se había sentido desplazada, años en los que Lily tenía **otra vida**. ¿Pensaba que podía solucionar todo aquello de la noche a la mañana? ¿Con un simple "lo siento"?_

_Petunia no olvidaba. No podía olvidar._

_— Me ha dicho mamá que estás en pareja — Comentó a Lily_

_— Así es._

_— Me gustaría conocerlo… A tu príncipe azul — Comentó Petunia, lánguidamente._

_Los ojos verdes se encendieron con una chispa que Petunia no había visto en años. Permaneció estática, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquella mirada que Lily le dirigía. ¿**Súplica**?_

_— ¿Te gustaría conocer a **James**?_

_Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de Petunia. No podía decirle que no a ese rostro. Nunca pudo. Por ello, siempre había sido un gran problema._

_Asintió, sin agregar nada más. — Podemos cenar los cuatro juntos — Agregó, un instante después._

_— ¿Los cuatro? — Inquirió su hermana menor, con curiosidad_

_— Sí, ustedes dos, Vernon y yo. Los cuatro._

_Lily sonrió levemente, otra vez. Petunia no sabía si el entusiasmo se había extinguido en ella, debido al súbito silencio que se produjo tras esa frase. La aludida contempló el semblante de su hermana. Tenía que contenerse para no hacer referencia a la vez que Petunia le había pedido que se quede en Hogwarts, para la Navidad, por temor a que su novio la conozca. En esa oportunidad, Lily se había sentido abatida. Y había sido Sirius Black, sorprendentemente, quien había ayudado a sobrellevar la inesperada situación._

_Si Petunia no hubiese sido así…_

_Sabía que no podía comenzar a hablar abiertamente con ella. Sabía que las cosas no podían ser como antes, pero quería salvar un poco de esa enorme distancia. Tenía que hacerlo. Y, lo intentaría. Se forzó a sonreír, antes de contestar._

_— ¿El hombre con el que sales desde hace dos años?_

_Petunia, entonces, comprendió a lo que Lily quería llegar. Ella le había pedido, casi dos años atrás, que no volviera a casa en las vacaciones de Navidad. Ella no quería que Vernon se espantase cuando lo viese. Su novio era **perfectamente** normal y correcto._

_— **Él sabe**. Su nombre es Vernon, por cierto — Comentó, distraídamente — Y mantendrá el secreto, de eso no te preocupes._

_— Tuney…_

_— ¿Por qué no cenamos en Londres la semana próxima? Vernon está atendiendo unos negocios muy importantes pero podrá acompañarnos — Murmuró, con seguridad._

_Lily sonrió levemente. Tendría la oportunidad… Petunia, sin embargo, se debatía interiormente en formular una pregunta que, pensaba, era imprescindible de conocer._

_— ¿**Y este James es…**?_

_La sonrisa de Lily flanqueó un poco, pero se las arregló para mantener la expresión._

_— Es un mago, como yo, si eso quieres saber._

_Petunia casi no pudo reprimir un mohín. Su hermana salía con otro bicho raro. Por suerte, ya no mantenía relación alguna con el hijo de los Snape… Pero tampoco era conveniente que estuviese con uno de esos. A Vernon, aquello iba a resultarle más incómodo. Por ella, ese hombre soportaba tantas cosas… Petunia admiraba a su futuro esposo._

_— Oh, lo olvidaba._

_Súbitamente, se acordó que debía entregarle algo a su hermana. Lily la contempló con sorpresa cuando Petunia tomó su bolso con firmeza. Rebuscando entre sus cosas lo que necesitaba, la mayor de las hermanas se recriminaba por haberlo olvidado._

_¿¡**Cómo no había sido capaz de recordarlo**!?_

_Petunia alargó su mano y le entregó a Lily un sobre blanco, con letras doras en el frente._

_— **Vernon y yo nos casamos en mayo ** — Anunció, con felicidad._

_._

.

La fotografía de su casamiento aparecía justo después de la que se sacaron antes de asistir a la desastrosa cena con _James Potter_. No quería mezclar los recuerdos, prefería pasar por alto a _ese_ hombre.

Estaba contenta de que él haya logrado hacer feliz a su hermana, pero no fue, nunca, alguien de quien ella estaría orgullosa de presentar a la familia.

No a una familia normal, al menos.

Suspiró, no estaba bien reclamarle a aquellos que no podían defenderse.

_Lo siento, Lily_. Pensó, con tristeza. _Él, te amó de verdad_.

Y a Lily eso le habría parecido suficiente.

Una fotografía apareció fuera de su sitio. De hecho, estaba al reverso. Su propia letra se leía con claridad en el dorso de la imagen.

_Halloween con mi bebé_

_Octubre 31, 1981_

Petunia sintió que los ojos se le abnegaban en lágrimas, mientras se debatía entre dejar la imagen en su sitio o mirarla. No tanto por lo que podía ver, sino por lo que podía representar para ella. Por eso, nunca la había vuelto a colocar en su sitio. Cada vez que miraba ese álbum (y no era seguido, por supuesto), tenía ese mismo problema.

Ese día, había perdido definitivamente a Lily.

Y no podía recordarlo simplemente como un día de Halloween. Nunca pudo.

.

.

**Surrey, Inglaterra. **

**1 de Noviembre de 1981**

.

_Debatiéndose, luchando contra si misma, se inclinó hacia la criatura y la levantó entre sus brazos. El bebé se acomodó, un poco, sin abrir los ojos y continuó durmiendo. La mujer reparó, entonces, que había una carta entre las mantas del niño. La atrapó firmemente entre sus dedos temblorosos y leyó:_

_"**Sra. Petunia Dursley, la entrada principal, número 4, Privet Drive"**_

_Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto al reconocer el escudo de la escuela de magia. ¿¡Como no iba a reconocer aquel escudo donde aparecían un león, una serpiente, un tejon y un águila!? ¡Su hermana había recibido aquellas cartas durante seis años! Incluso ella había recibido una carta del mismo emisor… Tragó, con dificultad, mientras dejaba al bebé en el moisés nuevamente._

_Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta, tragando con dificultad._

_**Estimada Sra. Dursley:**_

_** Estoy seguro que recordarás mi misiva anterior, y también las palabras con las que decliné tu inusual petición en aquella ocasión lejana. Pero me comunico contigo tantos años después, Petunia Evans, para hacerte yo una petición importantísima. **_

_**Lamento tener que informarte los desafortunados sucesos que ha enfrentado tú hermana, Lily. Soy conciente que la relación entre ustedes no es muy estrecha – al menos no de la misma forma que lo fue en el pasado – pero, al ser su pariente más próximo, debo informarte que tu hermana y su esposo, James Potter, han muerto. **_

_**Los Potter fueron asesinados la pasada noche del 31 de octubre por el mago oscuro más poderoso de nuestra época, Lord Voldemort. Lamento enormemente esta gran pérdida. Su muerte causa dolor y amargura para todos aquellos que tuvimos el placer de conocerlos. Sin embargo, el pequeño Harry Potter, a quien dejo a tu cargo, es el único sobreviviente a la catástrofe que destrozó a su familia. **_

_**Lily demostró su enorme valentía en un inmenso acto de amor al salvar a Harry de la muerte, sacrificándose ella en su lugar. Debido a esto, el niño está protegido por la magia más poderosa con la que contamos: el amor. Harry está bendecido por el amor de sus padres, y el sacrificio de Lily vive en él. Por este motivo al ser la persona más cercana a Lily eres tú, Petunia Evans, quien también mantiene vivo el sacrificio de tu hermana. Es la sangre que fluye en tus venas tanto como en las del niño la que reforzara la protección que ha marcado a Harry Potter. **_

_**Te pido, Petunia Dursley, que cuides a tu sobrino. Ámalo como a un hijo, hazle un sitio en tu hogar y deja que él entre en tu corazón. La protección de Harry incluirá también una protección para sus guardianes. Tú, tu esposo y tu hijo vivirán protegidos de cualquier hechicero, mago o bruja que pretenda dañarlos. Recuerda, Petunia, el inmenso amor que profesabas por Lily. Enorgullécete de tu hermana porque el poder de su sacrificio le da la esperanza al mundo de vivir en paz. Ella vive en Harry. Por esto mismo te ruego, Petunia que lo ames. Déjalo en tu casa, Petunia. Ámalo. Cuídalo. Dale al niño lo que Lily deseó con toda su alma: la oportunidad de vivir. Por la memoria de tu hermana, ama a Harry. Te lo ruego. **_

_**Hazlo Petunia, por el amor de Lily.**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. **_

_Petunia terminó la lectura, paralizada. No podía procesar o entender, si quiera, lo que estuvo leyendo en ese momento, pese a que el contenido de la nota era importante y crucial. Las palabras, las letras y las frases se entremezclaron turbiamente en su cerebro confuso. El rostro de Lily y los gritos que escuchó en sus pesadillas volvieron a su mente…_

_Dejó caer la carta, confusa, mientras procesaba la información._

_Y, entonces, gritó._

_No era sólo por el bebé que ahora estaba en la puerta de su casa, llorando por el grito que ella había proferido. Definitivamente, no era por ese niño, su sobrino Harry, que había aparecido en su casa debido a intervención de Albus Dumbledore No era sólo por la pesadilla que había tenido y tampoco por el estremecimiento que le provocó ver al niño bajo el umbral de su puerta._

_No, había más._

_Ella gritó con horror por el trágico final de su hermana._

.

.

_Enorgullécete de tu hermana porque el poder de su sacrificio le da la esperanza al mundo de vivir en paz._

Esas palabras siempre permanecerían en su mente.

Siempre.

Dejó caer el libro de fotografías y comenzó a sollozar, rememorando una vez más, todo lo que había estado encerrando en su interior. Eran contadas las veces en las que ella lloraba por Lily. No podía permitírselo. A Lily no le gustaría que llorase. No, más.

Pero… ¡Que doloroso le parecía todo aquello! Su hermana. _Su pobre y querida hermana pequeña_. Tan joven, tan llena de vida… Tan Lily. ¿Por qué había tenido que irse? ¿Por qué de ese modo tan terrible? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

Eran cosas que nunca comprendería.

Petunia había hecho tantas cosas que a Lily no le gustarían…

Y, también, lloró.

.

.

— ¿_Mamá_? ¿Estás despierta? — La voz de Dudley, llamándola detrás de la puerta de su habitación la hizo volver al tiempo presente.

Petunia parpadeó, acomodando el álbum de fotografías sobre su regazo.

— Pasa, hijo. Estoy despierta.

Su hijo abrió la puerta de la habitación con calma, y, para sorpresa de Petunia, una cabellera pelirroja apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta. Petunia Dursley contempló a la pequeña niña pelirroja que le sonreía abiertamente detrás de su nieta.

— ¡Abuelita! ¡Lily ha venido a verte! — Saludó Violett, que era toda risa y diversión.

Violett se sentó a su lado, sobre la camilla y la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos, como siempre hacia. Con lentitud, Petunia se acomodó para arropar a su nieta. Los ojos azules brillaban en el pálido rostro de la hija de su sobrino, Harry James Potter, pero a ella no le costaba visualizar los ojos verdes esmeraldas en esa mirada.

Era la mirada de Lily, pura e inocente.

— Gracias, _Lily_ — Susurró, cuando la niña le entregó una hermosa flor color rosa, a modo de saludo.

— Espero que se encuentre mejor — Susurró ella, en voz baja.

Esa niña era encantadora, en verdad. Era pura inocencia y dulzura. Llena de vida… Llena de luz y esperanza.

Un desafortunado accidente mantenía a Petunia y Vernon Dursley en el hospital. Y, por ese motivo, Dudley se había preocupado de sobremanera por ellos. Pero, nadie entendían, todo iba a estar bien. Petunia tenía algunas cosas que hacer y apenas tenía 60 años, lo cual era la plenitud de la edad en la época actual.

O quizás no, pero no le agradaba la idea de molestar a su familia de ese modo. No cuando Vernon estaba…

— Me siento mejor, gracias. _¿Y tu papá?_

Había sido una afortunada coincidencia el haber ido a visitar a su hijo, y su nieta Violett Dursley, cuando su sobrino estaba en la casa de la familia. Harry, su esposa, y los tres niños de ambos. Los había visto varias veces, a lo lejos, pero nunca se había enfrentado a ese hombre (no podía decirle niño ahora), que era hijo de su hermana. De aquel suceso, no había transcurrido mucho pero, sin embargo, no se había repetido de nuevo. Ahora tenía la suerte de volver a ver a la tocaya de su hermana. Y quizás, a su sobrino.

Era testigo, por fin, de que la vida le sonreía al muchacho, que ella no había sabido valorar ni comprender.

— Está afuera… Hablando con el tío Dudley.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Lily terminó la frase, la figura de Harry Potter se hizo presente en la habitación.

Lily Evans habría estado encantada, pensó Petunia, al comprobar que su sobrino era la viva imagen de James Potter. El cabello, por supuesto, era algo que tenían en común; al igual que el rostro delgado, y la mayoría de sus rasgos faciales eran algo en algo que su progenitor y él compartían. Petunia contempló, fijamente, las únicas características que develaban quien era el recién llegado: Los ojos verdes brillantes… Los ojos de Lily y la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

— Lily, Violett ¿pueden dejarme con Petunia durante un momento?

Ambas salieron de la habitación, casi al instante. Petunia esbozó una sonrisa, evitando reírse. Harry sonrió, abiertamente, mientras devolvía los ojos a su tía.

— Me han dicho que te encuentras mejor… Y pronto podrás caminar de nuevo.

— Afortunadamente

— Te traje algo. Dudley me dijo que…

Harry no dijo nada y le entregó un sobre color madera a la que había sido la hermana de su madre. Petunia se apresuró a ver el contenido.

Era una fotografía, _por supuesto_.

Una fotografía de Harry, Dudley y sus respectivas familias. Petunia examinó los rostros con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alegría. Los ojos, nuevamente, se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— Gracias, _Harry_ — Susurró ella

El aludido parpadeó, visiblemente sorprendido, por la amabilidad de su tía.

Los ojos azules viajaron hacia la camilla de al lado, donde estaba su esposo. Esperaba, deseaba, anhelaba que Vernon estuviese bien. Vernon no habría sabido manejar el momento, pensó ella con tristeza. De hecho, a ella le costaba horrores llevar aquella situación. No sabía que decir, no sabía como hablar… No sabía.

Harry posó una mano sobre su hombro, sin decir nada durante varios minutos. A todos les había sorprendido el accidente de Vernon Dursley, y Petunia, especialmente, estaba muy angustiada por la suerte de su esposo, que estaba en el hospital. Pese a todo, él no había podido quedarse al margen. No había podido.

Petunia no pudo evitar sonreírle, recordando, nuevamente, a su hermana en ese hombre. ¿No se había dado cuenta antes, de que se parecían tanto?

— _Está bien, tía Petunia_. — Susurró él, y se volvió hacia la puerta, para salir de allí.

Ella no podía culparlo, sinceramente. Se alegraba de que la visitara, del regalo… Y no lo culparía.

— Me alegro que seas feliz, _Harry_.

_Él aprovechó la oportunidad que le diste, hermana. _

Petunia volvió a posar los ojos en la fotografía que Harry le había entregado y, nuevamente, sonrió.

_Valió la pena, Lily_.

* * *

_Opiniones? Dudas? Maldiciones y Maleficios?_

No se que será de está historia. Por el momento es un capítulo, pero más adelante, a lo mejor, agregue más sobre los recuerdos de Petunia. xD


End file.
